You Found Me
by xNeverShoutNeverx
Summary: When Kendall is forced to be under constant watch of the FBI, she is introduced to the lives of those at the Jeff. She feels out of place among them, she strives to find her place there and in the world. Little does she know one squint feels the same. ZOC
1. Preface

_There are so many great Zack/OC stories out there on that I couldn't help writing one myself. I've been writing this one for a while, I'm pretty satisfied with it, so I decided to post it for you all to read and hopefull, enjoy. Anyway, as I said before this will be a Zack/OC fanfiction because he was my favorite character and I miss him terribly in the show--there is no way someone as sweet and innocent as him is a murderer or an accomplice to murder. Thus, here is a story dedicated to him with an original character. It will be following pretty much the original plot of Bones with my own twists and turns up until season three--I'm completely changing the whole Gormagon thing, don't worry. So here's the preface to "You Found Me". I hope you all enjoy the idea and if you do, please **review**. Constructive criticism is invited, but if flaming is unnecessary._

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones. Many people know I wish I did or at least that I owned Zack. :3_**

* * *

**Preface**

Tonight was definitely a night to celebrate. First, they had a successful opening night and second, it was one of their birthdays. Thus, after the show, despite how late at night it was, the three and only members of the traveling theater group, K.I.N. went out for a celebration dinner at the closest and local diner in the D.C. area.

Various foods that were most likely not good for you were scattered about their table. Big, bright smiles were plastered on as they laughed and talked definitely being the loudest customers. The adrenaline from tonight's show and the positive responses of the audience still rushed through their veins making them hyperactive and joyous.

Kendall Williams couldn't be happier gazing between the brilliant faces of her best friends/family, Nathan Valerie and Ilene Scott. Nights like this made everything that life threw at her worthwhile, even for just a moment.

Her family was small, very small, but she was grateful for them. So what if they weren't a real family and just made up of three friends? A family was a still a family. That's why they had called their little group K.I.N. while using the first initials of their first names.

"Here you go, kids. One happy birthday cupcake, one chocolate ice cream, and one coffee." their waitress announced as the curly-hair woman placed their dessert before them. That was after she had cleaned away their many and cleared dinner plates in disgruntlement.

"Thanks!" they had said energetically, speaking purposely louder than necessary.

The waitress tried not to flinch at the obnoxious noise before stiffly saying with a forced smile, "No problem." Then, she left quickly.

The minute the freckled server was gone, Kendall, Ilene, and Nathan burst out laughing causing a couple of other customers and a few of the staff to turn around and glare—the people who didn't turn didn't bother to do so because they knew where the ruckus was coming from and was trying to ignore it.

"She _sooooooo_ fucking hates us." guffawed Kendall, her almost purple optics twinkling.

"_Oooooh_, yeah." Nathan chuckled, shaking his head making his black, sweeping bangs to swish over his eyes.

Through the cute giggles that emitted from her small, glossy lips, Ilene said, "We should probably tip her well for troubles."

The three exchanged looks, smirked, and then, "_Naaaaaaaah!_" They erupted into another fit into of hysterics. Again, they got looks, but ignored them—they were in their own little world.

Once she was calm enough, Kendall brushed her blonde bangs from her face and slid an arm around redhead's shoulders. "Now, Ilene," she smirked mischievously to the younger girl sitting next to her. "Tonight is your sixteen birthday and that means Nate and I have to sing you that ridiculous song while trying not to burn the place down with that dinky little candle." Kendall stated, pointing to the pink and white candle stuck in the red velvet cupcake that was placed before Ilene.

Speaking of Ilene, her cheeks had become redder than her wavy locks.

Kendall's smirk grew on her pale face and she turned to Nathan, whose expression matched hers. "Nate, my dear, if you will do the honor?"

"Of course, Kenny, darling." the green-eyed boy said jovially.

He reached into his baggy jeans' pockets and fished out a lighter which was metallic black with silver wings engraved in it. The dark-haired male leaned over the table, flicking the lighter causing red, blue, and green lights to sparkle from it before fire appeared. He lit the cupcake's candle, its light shining on Ilene's flushed and light face.

With that, Kendall and Nathan began singing the customary birthday song, but with their own little twist—meaning, they used abstract and animated voices. The entire time, Ilene was trying to stifle her laughter behind her tiny hands, her gray eyes a happy misty color.

Once they were finished, Nathan beamed, "Now, blow out your candle, kiddo!"

"But make a wish first, sweetheart!" Kendall added.

Chortling with a shake of her head, Ilene closed her eyes for a moment thinking of the perfect wish. Her eyes shortly opened and she blew out her candle. At that, Kendall and Nathan cheered like children, clapping their hands.

"Okay, enough acting like dummies and let's finish our desserts, so we can leave." Ilene pointed out with a pleasant smile. "We're starting to annoy everyone here."

Just laughing, Kendall, Ilene, and Nathan began consuming their desserts—Ilene having the cupcake, Nathan having the coffee, and Kendall having the chocolate ice cream.

It didn't take them long to finish their desserts. Maybe longer than _most_ people considering they were so busy talking and laughing, but they ultimately did finish. Well, Kendall and Ilene finished. Nathan was slowly sipping his coffee, saying he wanted to savor its bitter taste (Kendall and Ilene rolled their eyes at that). Either way, they were almost finished with the diner and had requested for the check.

"Here's my share," Ilene said, placing down a ten while standing from her chair. "I'm gonna go outside for a moment. Can you lend me a smoke and a lighter, Nate?"

"Sure, cutie." he nodded. He pulled out his lighter again and pulled out his pack of Marlboro Reds from his leather jacket before handing them to youngest member of their little group. "Here ya go. Don't lose or scratch my lighter."

"Of course." she smiled with a roll of her eyes—that lighter was precious to him.

Kendall clicked her tongue. "Y'know, you shouldn't smoke, Ilene. It's not good for your lil' sixteen-year-old body, there's a reason it's illegal to buy them at that age. And you're a dancer and singer that makes it even worse."

"Relax, _mommy._ I'm a big girl and it hasn't affected my marvelous talents yet, so I'm not worried." Ilene remarked, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Whatever." the older female said, waving her hand dismissively.

Ilene just stuck her tongue out again before turning to head out of the diner to go outside. Kendall watched the adolescent go before turning back around in her seat with a sigh.

Taking a drink of his hot beverage, Nathan looked across at the twenty-year-old woman. He knew that look all-too-well. That was Kendall's "I'm worried" face. She was a great actress being able to hide her emotions with a snap of her fingers, but having known her for so long, Nathan could read her like a child's book. The blonde always got like that when Ilene or him went off on their own, especially Ilene, since they were younger than her.

Rolling his emerald hues, Nathan said lowering his drink, "Put your cash down and go out there. I'll wrap shit up here."

Kendall's eyes flashed to him in surprise. "I don't—"

"_Go._" he said sternly.

She smiled a bit bashfully. "Thanks, man." Kendall stood, taking a ten from her wallet and placing it down. Then, she turned on her booted heel and made her way out of the diner. Nathan just shook his head with a tiny grin—what was he going to do with those girls?

Kendall stepped out into the autumn air, wrapping her boy's navy blue hoodie closer to her frame, and peered around the sidewalk in search of the younger, but taller girl. She shortly found Ilene leaning against the brick wall of the diner with the cigarette hanging limply between her lips, her eyes gazing up at the night sky.

"Heya, baby." Kendall greeted, approaching her friend. "How much?"

"Too much for you." Ilene joked back once her vice was taken from her mouth and resting between her index and middle fingers.

The blonde laughed and stood next to the ginger, but kept a good enough distance away from the smoke. Ilene pointed it away Kendall for extra good measure. They didn't speak for a while, just looked up at the stars and the moon and enjoying each other's company—it seemed their desserts had ironically subdued them a little.

"This is probably my best birthday so far." Ilene spoke suddenly.

Kendall looked to her with an arched brow. "Really? You had fourteen years of extravagant birthdays with huge parties and expensive presents and you think _this_ so ordinary, present-less birthday is your best so far?" she inquired skeptically.

"You make me sound like I was some pampered princess." Ilene scoffed, but good humor in her big, doe-like spheres.

"You were."

"Oh, hush you."

"You still sound and act like one, you just have a few new, developed edges."

Ilene stuck out her tongue again.

"But really," Her features softened—that was hard to believe considering her features were already so delicate looking. "This is my best birthday so far. I don't care that I didn't have a big shindig or a bunch of presents. Just doing our show tonight, have a pleasant dinner, and being with you and Nate makes me happy."

Kendall grinned, her cheeks coloring. "Awwww, Ilene! You're such a sweetie!" she gushed playfully, throwing her arms around the scrawny girl.

"You are so weird, Kenny!" Ilene giggled, but returning the hug.

When they pulled away, Kendall curiously asked, tucking her hands into her jacket's pockets. "Say," she began. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you! If I do it won't come true!"

"...You're sixteen, Ilene, not six."

"You're just mad because I won't tell you."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go back inside and see what's taking that dumbass so long." Kendall admitted, jamming her thumb in the direction of the cafe.

"Kay." Ilene nodded, placing her smoke back between her lips.

Kendall was just about to step into the building when Ilene's airy voice said gently, "I wished that you and Nate have long and happy lives, finding your proper places in the world."

That made the blonde female stop in her tracks. Furrowing her brows, she peered back at her friend, whose face was shadowed by the night and the light of her cigarette. "...Th-That was your wish?" she choked out once she found her voice—that statement had caught her off guard.

"Mmhm," the teen nodded, a lovely smile gracing her lips.

"Why would you waste a wish on us?"

"It concerned my friends, my family. It wasn't a waste."

"Why, Ilene?"

"Because you and he deserve it."

"_Why,_ Ilene?"

Sighing in frustration, Ilene took a drag. She blew out smoke and responded "Because life hasn't been as kind to you and him, especially you. Life has been for me despite the fact I ran away from it. I had a good life, so you two deserve to have one too."

"Ilene," Kendall began. _She's so incredibly innocent...,_ she thought regrettably yet, she was grateful for it as well—one of Ilene's traits that Kendall loved.

"It was my wish and I can wish for whatever I want and I did! Can't take it back now! So there!"

Kendall deadpanned.

"Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Kenny. It's not like you believe in birthday wishes anyway. Besides, I told you it, so it won't come true. It was just wistful thinking." Ilene said with a kind smile.

Smiling a tad too, Kendall shook her head. "And you call me weird."

"Oh, hush up."

"Whatever, princess. I'm gonna head back inside. It's too damn cold out here. Let's hope Idiot-Boy is done by now so we can go back to the hotel."

"Okay."

Just nodding, Kendall marched back into the dinner. She thought it was silly of Ilene to waste her birthday wish on such a thing, but she couldn't help but feel warmed by it.

Little did Kendall know that that would be Ilene's last birthday wish...

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please, review! ^-^_


	2. One: Protection

_Well, here's chapter one! Thanks to those who favored and watched this story and thank you to **thebluedahlia** for reviewing--much appreciated people. Anyway, this is pretty long and might be tedious to most, but its just the beginning so don't worry. I hope you enjoy and if you do please review. Constructive criticism welcomed, flaming is not. _

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones. Wish I did or at least Zack._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Protection**

How could this happen?

Why did this happen?

No, wait, Kendall knew the answers to those questions. It had happened because of _her_. _She_ was the one who left Ilene alone late at night to be abducted. How could she have been so stupid? She was only sixteen! The entire reason Kendall had gone outside was to make sure nothing happened to Ilene. That's what always she did, so why did that time have to be any different? Why had she turned her back?

It was her fault.

All of this was her fault.

The fact that Ilene was now missing and had been for two days.

The fact that her parents were yelling at Nathan and her for their precious baby being gone—that among other things.

And the fact they were now in the Federal Bureau of Investigations' office answering questions upon questions about Ilene and the entire situation—not an easy task when Ilene's parents wouldn't shut up for more than a minute.

"Why hadn't you reported her missing to the local police?" the Deputy Director, Sam Cullen questioned sternly. He was a middle-aged man, who was bald and had a very firm demeanor to him. Nathan, Kendall, and Ilene's parents were gathered in his office.

"We don't trust the police." was Nathan and Kendall's immediate response. It was true, when you were people like them, you didn't care much for people.

"Why?" Cullen inquired with furrowed brows.

"B-Because th-they kidnapped our daughter th-that's why! They didn't w-want to-to get arrested for st-stealing her away!" cried Ilene's mother, who was clearly sobbing crocodile tears. The redhead blew her nose in her handkerchief.

_This woman! She's so fucking stupid! If that was true, we wouldn't have gone to any type of authority! The FBI is the law, who can arrest people too! God! I wanna punch her out! _Kendall had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from yelling—that woman had been nothing but a pain in the ass since she had arrived...no, since they had met. Noticing her strained expression, Nathan, who had been holding Kendall's hand the entire time, squeezed her hand harder to help keep her calm.

Then, dark-haired male turned Mr. and Mrs. Scott to say smoothly, "Ilene left of her own accord. She begged us to let her travel with us."

"Lies! Our precious baby girl would never _choose_ to go gallivanting with a bunch of hoodlums like you two!" scoffed Mr. Scott with a roll of his dark hues.

Kendall bit her lip harder making Nathan hold her hand tighter. She wanted to scream. Did they know nothing about their daughter? Duh, of course not.

Cullen, who was watching the four people with narrowed eyes, pointed out boldly, "If you four are finished arguing, we should probably get back to the matter at hand. Your friend and daughter is missing, kidnapped probably."

No one said anything to that and listened to the Deputy Director of the FBI. "Explain to me what happened on the night Miss. Scott went missing." Cullen inquired of Nathan and Kendall.

Nathan did all the talking as Kendall's tongue felt like lead in her mouth—she couldn't bring to talk about her shame and heartbreak. "We had just finished a show—it was opening night to be exact—at the one of the local, small-time theaters we rented out for the next few weeks in the D.C. area. It was fairly late at night, most likely three in the morning. We decided to go out for a celebration dinner, like we always do after a show, and it was also Ilene's sixteenth birthday; another reason to celebrate. We were just finishing up, ready to return our hotel when Ilene said she wanted a cigarette before we left."

Mr. and Mrs. Scott gasped aghast at that. Inwardly, Kendall smirked, _Yeah, that's right. Your lil' __**angel smokes**__ and __**underage.**_

Nathan continued to speak, "Kendall went out to check-up on her like she always did went Ilene went out to smoke by herself. She watches over all over us since she's the oldest being twenty. I'm just eighteen. Anyway, Kendall went outside with Ilene. And..." he drifted for a moment peering briefly to the young blonde woman sitting on his left. She was staring straight forward with dark violet hues, but she was now clenching at his hand tightly. Nathan frowned and looked back to Cullen. "And Kendall came back inside to see what was taking me so slow with finishing my coffee. She told me to hurry up so I did and when we went outside to drive to our hotel, Ilene was gone."

At that point, Mrs. Scott burst into another set of hysterical crying, crying into her husband's shoulder. Mr. Scott patted her back, his face grim, but not as much as it should have been. Kendall shut her eyes, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, and gripped at Nathan's hand harder. _It's all my fault...,_ she ran his thumb over the back of her hand, his green-colored eyes grave and glossy.

Cullen's brows furrowed. "Does Ilene have any enemies?"

"Just people from our competition, people from other traveling theater groups." Nathan answered stiffly.

"Are you that well-known?"

"Fairly, we're only popular because we have an account on YouTube. We post our skits, dances, music and so on there. We also post where and when we're going to be so people can follow us and see us live if they want to."

That caught Cullen's attention. He leaned forward, folding his hands upon his desk. "Do you have people you follow all of your shows?"

"Well, our audience is mostly preteen to young adult, so many of them can't follow us everywhere. We go pretty much everywhere in the counter." Nathan shrugged. "There's only like one or two people who follow us everywhere. Adults. Really dedicated."

"Have those people posed any kind of threat?"

"No,"

Kendall eyes widened and she breathed, "Yes!" Everyone turned to her. "Yes! There is this one guy, who has followed every single one of our shows since we started!"

How could she not have realized it sooner?

The words began to quickly spill from her lips, "It was only recently that that guy came up to us after our show to talk to us. And he always paid Ilene the most attention, always hitting on her. Really sketchy."

"Oh, yeah!" Nathan exclaimed in realization.

Cullen arched a brow. "Can you describe him to me?"

Kendall stated instantly, "5'10", about 210lbs, very skinny, long auburn hair, which was very unkempt, dark small eyes, has one silver tooth, wears a denim jacket all the time, and drives a black sedan with the back bumper broken off."

Everyone stared at her a bit surprised, minus Nathan—he knew how good Kendall's memory was for detail. Kendall ignored the looks and added, "He always leave very creepy comments on our YouTube page that wreaks stalker. He also sends us inappropriate presents, very personal things."

Cullen rested back in his leather chair and contemplated over the blonde girl's words. "I see," he mused. "He very well may have taken Miss. Scott. He may very well come after you two as well. In that case, we're going to have to have you two under constant surveillance, search for Miss. Scott, and watch over you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott just in case." he explained.

"A-Anything to get out child back." choked Mrs. Scott, dabbing her overly made-up eyes. Mr. Scott nodded.

Nathan and Kendall weren't as forgoing with that plan, not like the idea of being under constant watch by the government. Nevertheless, "Fine." they concurred softly. They wanted to stay safe and hopefully get Ilene back.

* * *

This wasn't exactly his job. Murder was. However, he was a special agent, so he had to do special tasks that the FBI gave him. That didn't mean Special Agent Seeley Booth had to like it, which he didn't. Then again, who would? No one would if they had a soft spot for kids like he did.

Well, she wasn't exactly a kid. But with her heart-shaped face, pallor complexion, innocent eyes, and short stature, she might as well be.

Kendall Therese Williams was her name.

Twenty-years-old.

And Booth was ordered, along with his usual duties, was to be her bodyguard. He was watch over and protect her pretty much 24/7 until the FBI found her missing friend and the person who had kidnapped said person because he was a suspected stalker and might come after Kendall and her other friend, Nathan.

Speaking of those two, they were being forced to say goodbye for the day. That was because Nathan had been given a separate bodyguard, who had his own other jobs to do for the bureau. Thus, the only time, Nathan and Kendall were going to be able to see each other really was at that hotel they were currently occupying at night to sleep. There, Booth and Nathan's bodyguard, Agent Rosco, were released because two guards were at the hotel guarding them as the youths slept.

"Take good care of yourself, Nate." Kendall told Nathan, gazing up at him—she reached his armpit, she was so small.

"And you don't cause any trouble." Nathan offered a small, comforting smile, placing a hand on the girl's boyishly cut-haired head. She barely mirrored it, struggling to do so, but hugged the inky-haired boy around his waist. He more than willingly returned the affection.

"All right, let's go, lad." Agent Rosco, a tall, olive-toned man with big eyes placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan, looking up at his protector, nodded solemnly. He looked back to Kendall and quickly kissed her forehead before turning and following Agent Rosco to go do whatever Agent Rosco had to do. Booth watched as Kendall motionlessly watched her friend and the other male leave.

Booth frowned.

Clearing his throat, the brunet stepped up and placed a hesitant hand on the young woman. Slowly, she glanced up at him. Her face was emotionless just like it had been when they met ten minutes ago, but her eyes revealed to him every emotion that her face didn't show: anger, sadness, regret, and confusion.

"Come on, kid. I have to head over to the Jeffersonian Institute and pick someone up for my most recent case." he told her gently.

Just nodding, Kendall followed him out of the bureau and into the parking lot where his sleek black SUV was waiting for them. The ex-sniper opened the passenger door for her allowing her to slide in. Then, he got into the driver's side to start the car.

The ride was quiet. Tense. Booth focused on driving, but he felt the urge to strike up the conversation with the young woman sitting beside him. They were going to be around each other for a while, so they might as well get to know each other—a file can only tell him so much. Yet, from Kendall's silent and somber attitude as she stared at the window, she didn't seem up to talking too much.

He was going to try nonetheless, "So...you're in a traveling theater group, huh?"

Idly, she looked to him and arched a brow. "Yeah." was her simple response.

Inwardly, he made a face, but kept trying with an inviting smile on his handsome face. "And your group's name is K.I.N. That's an interesting name."

"It means family, loosely it means that." the fair female stated, brushing her long bangs from her face—her bangs were the longest parts of her hair. "We used the first initial of our first names to make it."

"Hm. Cool. Creative."

"...Yeah."

"...Um, what exactly do you guys do?" Booth hesitantly asked, keeping his chocolate hues on the road.

"A bunch of different things," she started, crossing her arms over her chest, which was quite developed for someone of her height. "Nate does electronics, keyboards, lighting, composes our music. He also plays piano and hip hop dances. I tap dance. play the violin, make our scripts, and manage our money. Ilene..." she paused and bit her lip. Booth felt sympathy for her; despite how calm and cool she was acting, clearly her missing friend really affected her. Kendall proceeded to speak, her voice shaky and small, "Ilene ballet dancer, choreographed our dances, sang, and found places for us to perform. Together, we performed small skits."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." the agent commented with an impressed whistle.

"Thanks," she muttered. "I just hope we can continue doing it."

"You will." Booth said without missing a beat. He felt her eyes on him. "Don't worry. We will find your friend and you can continue doing your show."

The twenty-year-old scoffed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Agent Booth." He frowned. "But," He arched a brow. "But I appreciate you trying to comfort me." In the corner of his eyes, he saw a ghost a smile on her face—it wasn't much, but Booth felt good that he had did something that made her smile for the first time since they met.

"No problem, kid." Booth said proudly.

Kendall scowled. "I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-years-old. Almost twenty-one. I'm an adult." she pointed out with a pout.

"The fact that you can't drink yet makes you even more of a kid." he teased playfully. He thought a little good, harmless joking would be good for her. Besides, the fact that she got so defensive at being called "kid" was funny. That and it was a good sign that the girl hadn't lost all hope on life.

"Whatever." she huffed, looking away. He smirked. Oh, yeah, once this girl lightened up more, she was going to be fun to tease.

"Anyway," Kendall piped up after a moment. "Why are we going to the Jeffersonian?"

"I work with the forensics team there and recently a body was discovered in a swap upstate. So I have to pick up my partner." he explained.

"So your job is murder?"

"Basically."

"And who are these people you work with?"

"Squints." he answered. Almost with disdain, Kendall noted.

"Squints?" she queried with furrowed brows.

"You know, people who squint while they work. Look really hard and base their entire lives on facts."

"So..._smart _people?" You had to be really smart to be in the forensics area, all that science and math.

"...Yeah, sure. Either way, I might as well tell you about them since you're going to be hanging around for a while and are going to be exposed to them."

"Uh...okay?" Why did he not sound happy about that? Were they bad people or something? Or did he just not like them? Nonetheless, the youth just listened quietly and intently to what her bodyguard had to say.

* * *

The rest of the ride from the federal bureau to the Jeffersonian was spent talking. Booth had explained and describing his co-workers to Kendall. He sounded like he wasn't really friendly with the "squints" as he so called them, but she had heard a hidden hint of affection—or at least respect—as he spoke. And truthfully, they soundeded like some really amazing people, so amazing that Kendall felt a bit uneasy in meeting them.

Eventually, they reached the museum, which looked a lot like the Smithsonian, but that didn't make it any less magnificent to Kendall.

She had only been to Washington D.C. once before and that was many years ago when she still attended school. The young woman had visited a bunch of the landmarks during that field trip, but she hadn't gone to the Jeffersonian. So when they pulled into the parking lot of it, she was pretty much awestruck by the largeness of it—she could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"Come on, Kendall. Keep up." Booth called to her. He was already ascending the stairs to the entrance of the institute.

That snapped her out of her dream-like stupor and jogged over to him.

With her eyes dancing from place to place, Kendall filed after Booth as they made their way through the museum to the Medico-Legal Lab section of the place. They only got stopped a few times because Booth had to flash guards his I.D. and tell the guards who Kendall was and why she was there with him. Kendall didn't pay much attention as she was taken back by what the Jeffersonian contained—she had always found museums fascinating.

They reached the Medic-Legal Lab and if the museum had Kendall star struck than the Medico-Legal Lab had completely amazed her. If real life was like a cartoon, her jaw would've been on the ground and her eyes would've been the size of saucers.

When Booth had described the lab, he kind of described it like a hospital, which Kendall loathed. But it was nothing like that. Sure it was as pristine and as cleaned at as hospital, but it didn't have that terrible lemon-pine smell to it. As well, it seemed much more lively with people walking everywhere, here and there, vials bubbling different colored chemicals, technology beeping and flashing, and metal covered pretty much everything making the place so very shiny—Kendall liked shiny.

"Stop daydreaming," Booth scolded, but with very little bite. He grabbed Kendall's elbow and tugged her forwards towards the lab platform.

She came back to earth only to blush and feel suddenly sigh when three pairs of eyes on her as Booth, both hands on her shoulders, pushed her forward presenting the owners of those eyes.

"Okay, Squints!" Booth opened his mouth to begin introductions, but stopped short when he noticed someone missing the Jeff's forensic team. "Hey, where's Angela?" he asked the three people standing there around an autopsy table and computer—there were two men and one woman.

"Over here, Booth," came a honey-like voice that sounded a bit too familiar to Kendall. It was coming from behind them. Soon, a beautiful woman with dark hair, eyes, and skin appeared on the platform next to them. She was tall and luscious, her face working perfectly with her name.

"What's all the commotion?" she smiled. That was before her caramel hues landed on Kendall standing in front of Booth. They widened in recognition as did Kendall's light ones. The older and taller female beamed. "Oh, my God! Kenny!" she exclaimed happily, taking the girl from the muscular man's big hands and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Angela! I knew the name sounded really familiar when Agent Booth was telling me about his co-workers!" Kenny laughed aloud, hugging Angela back, reaching the top of her chest.

Everyone who was witnessing this stared with arched brows in shock.

"It has been _too_ long! What are you doing here, honey!?" Angela Montenegro asked, still in happy disbelief that her old friend was standing right there before her.

Kendall opened her mouth to reply with just as excitement as her companion had, but then, she remembered the reason to why she was in the Jeffersonian under Booth's watch. The flaxen-headed girl frowned and bit her lip. "Well, you see..." She looked to Booth, who made a grim face at her expression.

The short-haired male placed his hands on Kendall's shoulder again and cleared his throat. "That's what I was just about to explain, Angela." he admitted.

Angela glanced between Booth and Kendall, a bad feeling rising in her stomach. But all she said softly was, "Oh."

"So, Squints," Booth began again, his voice booming. He patted the girl he was going to guarding on the shoulder. "This is Kendall Williams. From today on, because of certain circumstances, she will be under my constant watch and protection. That means, she'll be hanging out around here, so please try to be nor—nice while she's around." he announced.

Somehow, Kendall had a feeling "normal" was the original word he was going to use, but didn't point it out.

"So, Kendall, these are the squints. Starting from left to right," her bodyguard went down the line of scientists standing before them, staring at her—her insides squirmed and her cheeks became hot. "Over there, is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. You probably know her from her book. She's the main forensics analyst here." He pointed to a gorgeous auburn-haired woman with light skin, an expressionless face, and icy blue eyes. The said woman just nodded to Kendall at her introduction.

Kendall nodded back—she had Dr. Brennan's book at least three times since it came out and actually admired the older woman.

Then, Booth pointed to a short man with blue eyes, blonde curls, and a full beard. "That's Dr. Jack Hodgins. He's the bug and dirt guy."

"I don't like the word "dirt"." Hodgins retorted with a scowl, but gave Kendall a friendly wink.

Ignoring Hodgins, Booth continued down the line of people. "Next is Zack Addy. He's Dr. Brennan's assistant." he stated, pointing to a awkwardly-looking young man with floppy brown hair, matching puppy dog eyes, and a boyish face—he couldn't be too much older than Kendall.

Kendall's purple orbs locked with Zack's brown ones briefly before he looked away with a turn of his head.

"And apparently, you already know the facial reconstruction artist Angela Montenegro." Booth finished off with a wave of his hand.

"Nice to meet you all." Kendall said politely, her voice almost a whisper.

If that didn't show how shy she was around these strangers, minus Angela, than her hunched shoulders and her hand rubbing her opposite arm did. Sure, she performed for strangers all the time, but their faces were darkened when in the audience. Meeting new people face to face was always an embarrassing thing for the young woman.

"Now, that introductions are over," Booth looked to Brennan. "Bones, we've got a body upstate. We gotta go." he told her.

"Right," his partner nodded. She yanked off her latex gloves and shrugged off her blue lab coat. "Zack, please grab the equipment." she ordered her assistant.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Zack said automatically.

While that went on, Booth turned to Kendall and offered a reassuring smile. "I'll be back soon, kid. You just hang around here, hang out with Angela." he told her.

"Okay." was all the girl said with a small nod.

Patting her shoulder one more time, the special agent left. Brennan followed after her partner, but stopped when she was standing next to Kendall. "Please, don't touch anything you're not permitted to. Otherwise, welcome." she stated in a business-like tone.

"Uh...o-okay?" Kendall said apprehensively. She tried not to take Brennan's comment to offense like Booth had told her; he told her that Brennan was basically socially retarded.

The older woman made a curt nod and trailed after Booth. Shortly, Zack appeared with a yellow case of equipment and followed after his mentor, but not before casting a quick blank glance at Kendall. She just looked back, smiling shyly. He returned it awkwardly and then, followed the older people out of the lab.

Kendall watched them go until a small, delicate hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Angela standing there with a tender, but tiny smile. "How about we go into my office? Catch up a little while I work?" the brunette suggested.

Kendall was silent for a moment and looked through Angela at Hodgins, who was the other remaining person. She inwardly frowned. He seemed nice enough, but he was still a stranger and Kendall didn't want to be around someone she didn't know. Not to mention, catching up with Angela, who she hadn't seen in a few years, sounded like something she was more comfortable with.

"Sure." Kendall smiled up at her friend weakly.

"Great." Angela beamed, took her companion's long-fingered hand, and led Kendall off towards her office.

"Nice meeting ya, kid!" Hodgins called after them, sitting down at computer to continue with the work he was previously doing before Booth and Kendall had arrived.

"You too!" Kendall called back out of courtesy.

Angela's office was as Kendall assumed it would be. It had a warm and inviting feeling that the owner gave off. Paintings and drawings the artist had done were hung up on the wall to give the office life. Various art mediums and supplies were scattered about. There was a couch for comfort, a desk, and a desk chair. Pictures of friends and family were placed on the desk along with a sketchpad, pastels, and paperwork. A bunch of high-tech computers lined one wall. And there was an opening that led to another room that was dark, but Kendall could see a piece of advanced virtual technology within the room.

Angela, flashing Kendall another warm look, pulled the blonde to her computers where, on the screens, was the latest thing the artist was working on. They both sat down, Kendall sitting Indian-styled on the wheelie chair. Angela couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"I see you still sit like that." the long-haired woman pointed out playfully. From what Angela remembered, that, no matter where she sat, Kendall would sit Indian-styled.

The short-haired woman shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm comfortable like this."

Angela just grinned and adverted her attention to her work. "So how have you been, sweetie? It has been so long since I've seen you."

"Three years and seventeen days to be exact." Kendall declared.

"Your memory has always been exceptional."

"I guess."

The older female's lovely eyes peered to the girl. A wave of sadness crashed over. Angela seeing Kendall's expression—or lack of expression. She recalled how Booth had said that Kendall was going to be under the FBI's constant surveillance and she couldn't stop the dread of what could be the reason of that welling in her chest.

Angela had to ask, "Kendall, why is Booth guarding you?"

The other woman was quiet for a moment, her eyes not meeting Angela's worried ones. "You remember Ilene?" she started after a while.

"You mean little Ilene Scott? The pretty redhead that you had join your theater group with Nathan Valerie?"

"Yeah. Well, two days ago, Ilene went missing."

"Oh, my..."

"And the FBI suspects that a guy has been stalking us might've kidnapped her and that he might come for Nate and I eventually. So the FBI arranged bodyguards for us."

A hand clasped over Angela's mouth. "Oh, Kenny, I am so sorry." she breathed, sympathy filling her voice.

"...It's okay." Kendall sighed. "The FBI will do the best they can."

Angela searched her old friend's young and fair face. She hadn't seen Kendall in a long time, but Angela knew that Kendall hated people making a fuss over her no matter how upsetting her situation was. She was upset about her missing friend and that upset Angela; she wanted to do something—she had a kind and big heart like that.

Then an idea come to her.

"You know what, Kenny?" Angela said with a smirk and twinkle in her eyes.

"What, Ange?" Kendall arched a brow suspiciously. There was a mischievous look to the tanned woman that the blonde was wary about.

"You and I should have an old-fashioned sleep over at my apartment. Might cheer you up a little, get your mind off things for a little." offered Angela cheerfully. "How does that sound?"

Kendall stared at Angela. She was tempted. She hadn't seen Angela in a long time and really wanted to spend time with her. A sleepover sounded like fun, might be a good distraction. "I-I guess. Sure. I'd just have to call Nathan and tell him I won't be sleeping at the hotel. Do you think Agent Booth will be okay with that arrangement?"

"Of course! Booth won't mind. As long someone is watching you, he won't have a problem." Angela said.

"Okay, then, I'd love to sleep over."

"Great!"

Angela's beautiful smile was infectious and Kendall smiled weakly herself.

* * *

**_Please review~!_**


	3. Two: Lost and Found

_Chapter two, woot! Thank you so everyone who has supported me so far--thanks, I hope it continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter: there is a small Zack/Kendall moment and some interaction between Booth and Kendall. Please review! Thanks!_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones._**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lost and Found**

A week went by and the FBI had reported nothing on Ilene's whereabouts. Kendall and Nathan were staring to really worry and losing faith, but couldn't, they had to have faith in the FBI—even though they didn't trust the law—that they'll find their dear friend and family member. That being, during the first week of being under constant surveillance, Nathan and Kendall had to busy themselves, keep their minds positive.

Nathan seemed to like his bodyguard and enjoyed helping Agent Rosco in whatever the man did, including his paperwork—Nathan was peculiar like that. Kendall was happy to hear that though, she felt good when her friend would tell her stories joyously of what he did with Agent Rosco when he and Kendall retired to their hotel for the night. It was good to know that someone was enjoying themselves.

Now, don't get Kendall wrong, she liked being with Booth and hanging out at the Jeffersonian with the squints and Angela. It was exhilarating to be around such bright and respectable people. However, Kendall felt very out of place. They were all so used to death, murder, corpses, and such since it was their occupation, but she wasn't. Yes, the young woman had seen her shared of dead bodies—not just from movies and television—but that didn't make her immune to grotesqueness of such a job. Not to mention, Kendall was afraid to get into anyone's way, especially Brennan's, or break anything important or expensive—that was possible considering how clumsy she was.

Anyway, Kendall found herself in Booth's SUV again, heading towards the Jeffersonian because a new body had been discovered in an abandoned apartment across town.

"I read a bit more of your file last night," the suited man said abruptly.

Furrowing her brow, the purple-eyed girl gazed to him. "And?" She wasn't mad, more curious as to what he had found—the FBI had files one everyone, so she wasn't surprised Booth had dug up hers.

"You've lived in a lot of places since you were fifteen." It wasn't a question.

"_And?_" Why was he telling her things she already knew? It was _her_ life after all.

His dark, hawk-like eyes briefly looked to her skeptically then, back to the road. "Don't your parents have a problem with that? Missing all that school and such?"

"Doubt it. They're dead." Kendall pointed out dryly. "Didn't my file say anything about them being deceased?"

"No, it hasn't been update in a while." Booth pointed out, his voice stiff. She was orphaned?

"Oh, well, there's an update for you." she said, shrugging one shoulder.

"You're so nonchalant, kid."

"First, I'm not a kid. And two, they died when I was like eight, I barely remember them. Besides, you can't sit around and mope forever. You'll never move on and continue your life that way."

"...You sound like you're thirty, not twenty." Booth joked very lightly.

"I get that a lot. Or at least that I sounded older than I am." The girl shrugged again.

"You're still a kid."

"I am not--"

"You are. Deal with it."

"Ugh. Whatever." Kendall huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Inwardly, Booth chuckled. Just as he suspected, when she warmed up a bit and her shell cracked a little, Kendall was definitely an easy and fun target to poke fun at. Sure, she was still guarded, shy, and stiff, but she was getting there. He was going to like having her around.

"Has there been any change with Ilene's case?" Kendall asked suddenly.

The ex-sniper frowned. "Afraid not."

"Oh..." _Of course., _she thought.

"But we're doing our best." Booth reassured quickly.

"...I'm sure." She didn't sound it.

"You and that Nathan guy were really tight with her, huh?" Booth questioned.

"We were family. All we have is each other." Kendall claimed softly, staring out the window.

"Nathan has a twin brother though and Ilene has a mother and a father." the agent said.

"Nathan's brother is in a coma, basically a vegetable because of a car accident they were in seven years again and Ilene's parents are heartless, control freaks. _We_ are each others' family." she retorted coolly.

Booth looked to her again. Her face told him not to press the matter further thus, he didn't.

* * *

Booth had left with Brennan to go the apartment to look at the body. That meant, Kendall had to stay at the lab with Hodgins, Zack, and Angela. Like always, the twenty-year-old did her best to not disturb anyone while they worked, though since their potentially latest job was waiting for them in an unused apartment, they weren't exactly doing very much.

Angela was currently in her office, painting, and Hodgins was in his office, playing his bugs—at least that's what Kendall thought—so Kendall stayed on the lab platform with Zack, who was preparing the autopsy table by removing any remnants of their previously solved case.

Both were quiet; Zack cleaning the table and Kendall reading, sitting Indian-styled on a hard stool. Occasionally, she'd cast a glance to the graduate student, whether she should strike up a conversation or not.

In the week's time that Kendall had been under Booth's watch and had spent time in the Jeff, she hadn't really spent much time trying to get know the squints; she had only really hung out with Booth and Angela. Brennan, despite the fact that Kendall admired the author/anthropologist, intimidated Kendall, but only because she was so blunt, intelligent, and very business-oriented. Hodgins seemed nice enough and he was funny, but that was all Kendall could really say of him. And Zack...well, he didn't say much—barely anything at all—and seemed a lot like his teacher, Brennan.

"Is there something on my face, Miss. Williams?" Zack's voice broke her out of her thoughts. He was looking right at her with a quizzical expression, the same furrowed brows and frown he wore when staring at a bunch of bones.

She blinked, her eyes focusing. "Uh...wh-what?" she stammered.

"I asked if there was something on my face and that is why you keep staring at me." he pointed out.

"O-Oh." Her face warmed. Had she really been staring? "Sorry. No. There's nothing on your face, Zack. I was just th-thinking."

"I see." the young man nodded. "I apologize for breaking your train of thought, Miss. Williams."

Kendall made a face. "Dude, just call me Kenny or at least Kendall."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't have to so formal calling me "Miss. Williams". My first name is just fine. I'm gonna be hanging around for a while, so we might as well be on a first name basis." _Hodgins has already taken advantage of that, already giving me a nickname...One I don't appreciate, I might add._

Zack cocked his head to the side. He still had that same expression on his face, like he was studying her—she discreetly shifted uncomfortably in her seat as his critical eyes. "Does that mean you wish to be companions?" he asked bluntly.

Kendall's eyebrows shot up. _How did he get friendship from calling me by my first name?, _she wondered, curious as to how this genius' mind worked.

"Do you not wish to be?" the brunet added when Kendall hadn't answered and just stared at him oddly.

"Oh, no!" Kendall exclaimed, frantically shaking her hands, hoping she hadn't offended the guy. "It's just I didn't exactly expect the question. It was kinda out of the blue."

"I do not see how. Usually, when people are on a first name basis they are considered familiar. So logically if you and I are calling each other by our first names then, you and I would become friends." the twenty-four-year-old informed.

For a moment, the blonde girl sitting upon her stool just stared at him with an arched brow. _This guy...is a weird one., _she concluded. Nonetheless, she shrugged. "Um...okay. Whatever you say. I guess, yeah, we can be friends. I am gonna be around you for a while, so it make sense, I suppose."

"It is quite the rational decision to make the situation more comfortable for yourself considering your situation." he concurred with a brief nod.

"Considering my situation?"

"Being under constant surveillance of the FBI and your missing friend."

"Oh..."

Zack's brows creased deeper at his forehead when Kendall hung her head, her very light blonde bangs hiding her face. "...I've upset you by bringing up the sensitive subject." he said reluctantly. His palms were being to dampen. Anxiety was filling his chest knowing that he socially ineptness was beginning to show. This was why he had originally assumed it better to not speak with Kendall, not wanting her to make fun of him or reject him completely like most women—Naomi for instance.

Yet, she said with a sigh and a shake of her head, "No, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I apologize." Zack mechanically said. Saying he was sorry was the normal thing to do, correct?

Lifting her head, Kendall looked at him strangely again. "You're not use to this kind of thing, are you, Zack?"

"Please expound as to this "kind of thing"."

"Talking to people."

Zack hesitated, shifting his weight to one foot uncomfortably.

So she had noticed his limited social skills. Then again, Hodgins had told him on many occasion that it was easily seen that it was like seeing the Great of China from space—Zack had commented that that was illogical, which Hodgins countered to saying that proved his point.

"If you mean that I'm an inept in most social situations then, your observation would be quite accurate." he said.

Kendall's eyes, now a soft lavender, studied his face. "That bothers you, huh?"

"It makes relating to others and forming relations difficult, yes. Most don't consider me normal because of it." Zack confessed stoically with a small nod, cleaning the table long forgotten.

"Normal is just a setting on a washing machine." Kendall reassured with an impish smirk.

"I'm not a washing machine, Kendall." he blinked owlishly.

She deadpanned. _Social ineptness, Kenny, social ineptness., _she kept repeating to herself. "No, I mean--"

"She's means that no one's normal, idiot, and that the fact that you're basically an alien is okay." stated Hodgins as he stepped onto the platform after swiping his card for access.

The two youths turned to him as he approached. Zack almost glared. "I am not idiot, Hodgins, nor am I an alien. My I.Q. Is above 163 and I am just as much of a human as you." he quipped.

"So you say." Hodgins teased with a cheeky smirk before glancing to Kendall. He smiled and thrust his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Angela's office. "Hey, Hobbit. Ange wants to see you in her office to show you something."

"Okay," The blonde hopped off her stool and made her across the platform. She stopped next to Hodgins and looked up at him with a hard look—one that fazed Hodgins not at all since it was coming from a face that was too elfish and youthful. "And don't call me "Hobbit"." With that, she descended the stairs and went to Angela's office.

Hodgins watched her go, a chortle lingering on his lips wanting to escape. He turned to his best friend was watching vacantly. "That kid is going to be a lot of fun once she breaks out of her shell. I can already see it now." he chuckled. Zack just stared at him making Hodgins' smile falter and make him roll his eyes.

* * *

A deep frown was on Booth's face, dread welling in his chest.

Brennan and Zack held little to no emotion on their faces, but their light and dark eyes revealed a wary twinge in them.

Hodgins' brows were furrowed with disdain.

And Angela's eyes were glossy, tears stinging the corners of them.

They were all gathered around the body that Booth and Brennan had picked up at the abandoned apartment they had gone to. It was of a young girl, adolescent. Her frame skinny and undeveloped. Skin decomposing after more than a week of being neglected and lifeless, bone already showing. Dried blood slicing through neck and a deep gash in her forehead, which was surrounded by red, messy locks.

Cradled in Angela's arms was her sketchpad with a detailed and skilled drawing of what the victim had originally looked like before she was killed.

It was Ilene Scott. Kendall's missing—now dead—friend.

"She is not going to be happy..." sighed Booth, saying the one thing that was on everyone's mind and was too cautious to say.

"Who's not going to be happy?"

Speak of the devil.

Everyone turned to see that Kendall had returned from the bathroom. No one spoke for a moment.

Then, not crying, but close to it, Angela threw her arms around Kendall. "Oh, Ken-Kendall! I-I am s-so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Kendall questioned, completely lost and taken aback by the sudden physical contact. She looked to the others. "What is Angela sorry for?"

Booth opened his mouth, but Brennan cut him off speaking as delicately as she could, "I am terribly regretful to tell you this, Kendall, but the remains we obtained from the apartment is your companion, Miss. Scott."

For a moment, it didn't register in Kendall's mind. Then, when it did, her eyes widened and her entire body went rigid. Her big eyes traveled to the body on the autopsy table. "Y-You mean th-that is Ilene?" she choked out.

Angela's arms tightened around her more. "I am so sorry, Kendall!" she sobbed.

Kendall was numb.

No one said anything, everything was still and silent. All that could be heard was Angela's crying and the usual sounds of the Medico-Legal Lab. Zack, Brennan, Booth, Angela, and Hodgins wait for Kendall's response: bursts of anger or a breakdown of tears.

When nothing came for a while, Angela, sniffling, pulled back at searched Kendall's face, which was still as stone. "Ken-Kendall," she called.

Her name seemed to have stirred her. Kendall gently pried herself from Angela. "I-I need to call Nathan." That was all she whispered shakily before turning and running out of the lab.

Those of the Jeffersonian and the FBI all turned to one another with worried glances.

* * *

He had searched everywhere for her. It had nearly been twenty-five minutes since they had told Kendall the truth that Ilene was dead and she had ran out. Since it was his time to watch her, Booth reassured everyone, mostly Angela, that he would find Kendall, so they could get to work and find out what happened to Ilene and who had killed the poor kid.

When he hadn't found the young blonde within the Jeffersonian walls, Booth went outside and searched the parking lot. The minute he got there, he knew where she was. His car, but only because music was blasting from within it.

He made a face and approached the SUV. The windows were tinted, so he had to look very closely through it. Inside, laying on her back in the backseat with an arm over her eyes was Kendall.

Booth sighed and reach into his slacks' pocket to pull out his car keys. He unlocked the car door and pulled it open. That second, he nearly became deaf to lyrics of "King of the World" by Porcelain and the Tramps. Scowling, he reached over to his cars radio and switched it off. At that, Kendall's arm was removed from her face and she looked to him.

Sorrow took over him seeing her face. Her eyes were blotchy and red and her cheeks were wet. This was the first time he had seen such strong emotion on her face and frankly, he had wished it hadn't been grief he witnessed.

"Hey," he said carefully.

She sniffled and wiped her eye, a bit of mascara and eyeliner rubbing off onto the back of her hand. "H-Hey," she said back, sitting up.

Sighing, Booth loaded into his car and scrambled into the backseat with Kendall. He pulled her into one-armed hug. "I'm sorry, Kendall."

"Wh-Why? You didn't k-kill Ilene and y-you said th-the FBI would find her and you did." She was trying to sound tough yet, she had already buried her face into his broad shoulder.

"That doesn't make me any less sorry. I know how much Ilene meant to you." He rubbed her arm.

"I-It's okay, B-Booth."

"Honestly, kid. You don't need to act so strong. It's okay to be upset, especially at times like this."

"...I-I wanted th-that bastard found."

"And he will be. He won't hurt you or Nathan, I promise."

She looked up at him, eyes wet. "Don't make promises y-you can't k-keep."

Booth looked down at her sternly. "It's a promise I'm going to keep, Kendall. I'm your bodyguard and I will make sure nothing happens to you and I know those squints back in there will do the same. You have friends here, friends who will protect you, I swear." he told her boldly.

As she stared at him, a choked sob escaped her lips raking her tiny body. However, a meek graced her face after seeing only truth in the agent's brown gaze. "Th-Thank you, Booth."

He grinned back her, pleased that he had cheered her up somewhat. "No problem." He pulled her into another comforting hug.

* * *

**_Please review~!_**


	4. Three: Familiar

_Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay. I had had two birthdays to celebrate last weekend, I had an ASL assignment due, my broken toe that never healed right was being a bitch, and I lost my wallet. So I was stressing as childish as all of that sounds. Anyway, enough complaining! I finally got this chapter and I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favored, and so on for this story so far. Thank you soooooooooooo much. Here's another chapter, I don't think it's great, but it's done. So I hope you enjoy. If ya do, please review. Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Familiar**

The night that Kendall and Nathan had been informed of Ilene's death had caused them great grief—natural of course. One of their own and a member of their theater group had been taken from them. Nathan and Kendall decided on against telling their fans of what had become of Ilene, but knew they had to tell Ilene's parents—no matter how much they hated each other. It was a long and painful night. Neither of them could get any sleep, finding it hard.

"You know what Ilene's birthday wish was?" Kendall said suddenly. She was lying on her hotel bed staring up at the creamy-colored ceiling. The room was absent of any light except from the luminous moon outside the window.

"She told you?" Nathan queried, looking to her from his bed.

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"She wished us long and happy lives and hoped that we find our places in the world. She said that she wished that because we deserved it since our lives hadn't been as good as hers was even though she had such shitty parents."

Nathan laughed at that causing Kendall to look to him through her messy bangs. "What?" she asked, having no idea what he found funny.

"Of course Ilene would wish for something like that, wasting her wish on us instead of herself." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"...She said it wasn't a waste because it was for us." Kendall added, her brows still furrowed—how did he find this amusing?

"The silly princess would say that!" the shaggy-haired boy guffawed.

"Actually," She thought for a moment before a small fit of giggles escaped her lips. "Now, that I think about it, saying such things was so like her!"

Silence suddenly fell between them. The word "was" made their blood run cold.

"...Ilene was such a selfless person." whispered Kendall, her voice painfully strained.

Nathan nodded, speaking in the same tone, "She really was..."

A sob, muffled by her hand quickly clasping her gnawed on and chapped lips, racked through Kendall's small frame. She slammed her eyes shut. Hearing, Nathan's jade optics peered to the bed a few feet from his with a worried expression. "Kendall?" he called.

"I-I miss...h-her so-so much...I-I can't believe...she's gone..." she choked out, clenching her eyes tightly.

Nathan frowned, the corners of his eyes starting to sting and his throat tightening. "I-I know...I miss her too..."

"Sh-She was so y-young...We h-had so many great mem-memories..."

"Yeah...like remember the first time she tried a cigarette?" He heard a wet chuckle come from Kendall making him grin slightly. Nathan laughed too, triumphant that he had distracted his friend from her misguided guilt. "She choked, coughed, and vowed to never have one ever again."

"A-And y-yet, two days later, sh-she asked for another. From th-that moment on, sh-she became addicted." the blonde from her bed added, her laughter gurgled by her crying.

"And the little innocent princess was no more!"

"N-No, sh-she was still a princess, just not inn-innocent anymore."

The two youths guffawed at that, the tension and somberness in the darkened room lightening just a little.

Not wanting the moment to dampen and since sleep would not take them, Nathan and Kendall spent the rest of the night telling of the happy and funny—more funny—moments they had together, when their family was three people.

* * *

Kendall was exhausted the next day and that was apparent by the small dark circles under her eyes, but hey, at least she wasn't crying anymore—she hoped that there would be no more of that, it was embarrassing for her.

Nathan and Kendall had gone off with their separate bodyguards, so once more the blonde girl found herself in Booth's black SUV heading towards the Jeffersonian. It was a quiet ride, but at least it wasn't awkward or tense-filled. Neither of them felt the need to talk.

They pulled up to the Jeffersonian and went straight to the Medico-Legal Lab because Booth had to nab Bones, so they could interrogate the apartment manager, which meant Angela, Zack, and Hodgins had to babysit Kendall—Kendall hated when Booth said that—while he was gone.

"Hey, Hobbit! How was Mordor?" was Hodgins' immediate greeting upon seeing Booth and Kendall from the lab platform where the squints were.

She deadpanned. _Do I look like I have big, hairy feet? _Nonetheless, she replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "It was nice, a bit hot, but I had nothing to throw into the lava. Wanna come next time?" Hodgins just laughed, not the least bit intimidated—she cursed herself for not being more frightening.

"Bones," Booth called, interjecting the playful banter. "We have to go to the bureau and interrogate the apartment manager about the apartment and the occupant." he announced, his voice booming.

Nodding, Brennan yanked off her gloves and took off her jacket. Booth, while his partner readied herself, turned his dark eyes to Kendall's light ones. He gave her a half-smile. "I'll be back soon, kid. Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." Kendall nodded.

"Good." His smile grew and ruffled her short tresses making them messier than they already were.

Cheeks flushed, Kendall swatted his hand away mumbling something about "not being a little kid". Booth just chuckled and left.

Brennan soon appeared, ready to go, following after the FBI agent. Except when the anthropologist reached Kendall, she stopped speed walking briefly and gazed to the small female. "I apologize about your companion, Kendall, but be reassured my team is very sufficient in what we do." she told her.

A small smile tugged at one corner of her lips. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan." Kendall said gratefully. It was an unorthodox apology and attempt of comfort, it was appreciated.

Just nodding, Brennan proceeded after Booth. The twenty-year-old watched them go before fixing her hair that Booth had playfully messed up. That was until Hodgins called out to her again, "Hey, Kendall,"

"Hm?" She peered up to see the bug and slime specialist leaning over the metal railing, peering down at her with a huge grin. "What, Dr. Hodgins?" she questioned, almost a bit suspiciously; he had a twinkle in his baby blues that she didn't entirely trust.

"Are you afraid of bugs?" the curly-haired man asked.

"Of course not." the flaxen-haired girl responded without hesitation.

He chuckled. "Cool. Then, when do you want see some I scraped off the body? They're really interesting. I even found a ladybug on her." Hodgins suggested.

"Uh..." She blinked. What kind of a question was that? Then again, he was the _bug_ and slime specialist, so it was only normal for him to get excited over insects he received among the particulates of a victim's—Kendall restrained herself from wincing at the fact that _Ilene_ was the_ victim_ that time—body. Besides, it sounded like that bearded male was trying to cheer her up—mostly because he had mentioned a ladybug.

"Sure. I guess. Why not?" Kendall shrugged a shoulder, her hands tucked into her red sweatshirt's front pocket.

"Sweet." he beamed before descended the steps of the lab platform to her. He threw a friendly arm around her shoulders and ushered her to his office. All the while, Hodgins was talking animatedly to her bringing a ghost of smile to her lips.

Angela, who was one of the last two people on the platform, couldn't help smiling brightly as he watched his two friends, especially Kendall, walk away. She chortled, shaking her head. "Well, it looks like Booth and Hodgins has already adopted Kenny." she said aloud.

At her voice, Zack peered up from Ilene's body with furrowed brows. "Agent Booth and Hodgins have adopted Kendall?" he inquired puzzled. Hodgins never mentioned anything about adopting Kendall nor did he say anything about making her his daughter with Booth, which was probably the most confusing thing.

"I don't mean literally, Zack." the artist shook her head at him. "I just mean that they've accepted her into the little surrogate family we have here. They're making her feel welcomed, comforting her, teasing her, trying to cheer her up; they're being her friend."

"Ah, I see." the graduate student nodded. His brown hues returned to the body on the autopsy table. "I suppose then I have accepted her into the "family", as you so have putted it as Kendall and I are friends as well." he admitted.

"Oh?" her eyebrow arched. She smiled. "You two are friends now?" Angela wasn't the least bit surprised; she had actually had a feeling that Zack and Kendall would become friends quickly.

"Yes. As of yesterday to be precise. She and I were the only ones on the platform and began talking. Kendall told me to call her by her first name, which I informed her meant that we were to become companions if I did. She concurred with the statement and said she wouldn't mind being friends nor did she seem to be bothered by my limited social skills." Zack explained.

"Yeah, Kenny's like that. She isn't very judgmental, she pretty much accepts everyone. I mean, she isn't very social herself as she chooses not to be for some reason, but she makes friends easily." pointed out Angela with a slight nod and a smile.

"She chooses to be anti-social?" the male looked up at his co-worker quizzically.

"Yeah," she nodded and shrugged. "Kenny is a bit weird like that. She could have as many friends as she wanted since it comes so easily to her, but chooses not to. I'm not entirely sure why, I don't think she even knows why."

"That's illogical."

"Logical is not exactly a word you can describe her with."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

Zack looked at her with that frown he always wore when he didn't understand something. Angela just gave him a reassuring smile and then, her smile faltered into a solemn expression when her eyes drifted to Ilene's corpse. Her heart ached.

Angela and Ilene didn't have a long time together, but when they had hung out, Angela had immediately adored her. She had known why Kendall had chosen her to be part of the theater group. Ilene had been so full of life, always cheerful and energetic. She certainly brightened up a room and she knew how much of a little sister Kendall and Nathan had seen her as. Now, she was gone and that made the beautiful woman want to cry. And if that didn't than how heartbroken Kendall looked every time she looked at the moment or even thought of the redhead certainly made Angela want to.

"Have you figured out what was the cause of death?" Angela queried of the younger person there, her voice soft and somber.

Zack glanced to her before down at remains. "Asphyxiation." he stated.

"She was strangled?" _Poor thing. _"How?"

"With a very thin string of sorts. Very sharp since it sliced right through, it has possibly nicked her C1 or C2, but I will not be able to confirm that until the flesh is removed."

"...Oh. Then, what about that large gash on her head?"

"It was caused by the pointed edge of whatever the murderer smashed her head into. That was post-mortem to disfigure the victim before strangulation, which is why there are not defense marks anywhere about her body."

Angela's frown deepened. "Do you know what the murder weapon was or even what her head hit?"

"Dr. Brennan is saying that the murder weapon was the string of a violin and that the other item was the end of a piano corner. However, since we do not have all the facts, she is not definite." Zack explained only to arch an eyebrow when he saw Angela's horrified face. "Is something the matter, Angela?"

"You said she was strangled by what might possibly be a violin string and that before that her head was smashed against the end of a piano corner, right?"

"Correct, but--"

"Oh my, God..." the dark-haired woman breathed, her hand clasping over her mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" the floppy-haired anthropologist studied her, wondering what the purpose was of her exclaim.

"I have to talk to Kendall!" With that, before Zack could answer, Angela ran off to Hodgins' office.

Zack just stood there blinking. "This is one of those times when I don't understand what's going on." he sighed deeply afterward.

* * *

"This is actually kinda cool." mused Kendall as her purple optics stared at the computer screen. She and Hodgins were gathered around his office's computer, looking at the hatching larva and dead ladybug Hodgins had scraped off Ilene's body—Kendall pushed aside the thought of _where _the bugs had come from.

Kendall had never been afraid of creepy-crawlers, but she had never really found them exciting, except for butterflies. However, the things Hodgins were showing her right made her think otherwise. They were quite interesting, especially from the way Hodgins was describing them—it was clear he loved his job.

"Told ya." Hodgins beamed, clicking through the pictures he had obtained with just a click of the mouse.

"It's too bad that the ladybug had to die though." Kendall said.

"Yeah, but there was no way the fumes of a corpse could keep it alive." he told her.

She made a face. "I don't know whether to be upset or grossed out." the pale girl muttered.

Hodgins turned to her, frowning a bit. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she said dully with another shrug of her shoulder. She tore her eyes from the screen to him. "And don't look at me like you're afraid I'm gonna break down into a fit of tears."

"Are you?" He narrowed his eyes, a playful smirk on his face.

"No," Kendall huffed, rolling her eyes.

Hodgins chuckled a little. "You get so defensive, Hobbit."

"I don't get defensive and don't call me that." she snapped, her cheeks a bright red.

"You just proved my point." he smirked.

"Oh, shut your face, Hodgins." she huffed again, making him laugh harder.

Kendall's right eye twitched. She opened her mouth to retort again, but was cut off when Angela hurried into the room frantically. Hodgins and Kendall looked to her perplexed. "What's up, Ange?" they asked in unison, seeing her panic-stricken expression.

Angela went up to Kendall and grabbed her hands tightly, her eyes wide. "Kendall, do you remember how your sister died?" she asked in a rush.

Kendall's eyes quickly peered to Hodgins, who's brows were furrowed then, back to her old friend to hesitantly reply, "...Of course. Why?"

"Ilene was strangled by a thin string, so sharp that it cut her throat, but before that to leave her disoriented and unable to fight back, her head was smashed against a pointed corner." Angela spluttered, her hands tightening around Kendall's.

Kendall frowned. Was Angela trying to make her cry? No, she wouldn't do that. So why had Angela mentioned Riley and then, tell her how Ilene was abused then killed?

Suddenly, it all clicked in her head.

With wide eyes, Kendall choked out, "W-Was a piano an-and a-a violin in-involved?" She honestly hoped the answer was "no".

Angela looked briskly to Hodgins, who was steadily catching on, but not completely. "From the particulates I found, it is very possible, but I'm not sure yet until I have all of the results." he answered cautiously. Angela looked to Kendall, whose face was paler than normal.

"Holy shit..." was the only two words that escaped Kendall's mouth, various thoughts, none good, raced through her mind.

Angela and Hodgins exchanged glances, worried the girl was going to run off again. Yet, she didn't. Instead, Kendall asked the only male in the room, "How fast can you get those results?"

He stared at her for a moment then, answered stiffly, "Fast. Minutes."

She nodded. "Please do that right now."

"You don't even have to ask." Hodgins told her, turning in his chair to face his computer. His fingers began moving quickly.

* * *

Booth and Brennan hadn't learned much from the apartment manager. Clearly he was incompetent and didn't entirely care as to what his tenants did. All that he told them was that the person who rented out the apartment Ilene's body was found in really like music; he had a whole bunch of instruments—now gone—in his home.

The two were in Booth's SUV, discussing who was the next person they should bring in and interrogate and what might've killed Ilene when Brennan's cell phone went off, vibrating in her pants' pocket. She raised a brow and fished the phone out to place it to her ear.

"Dr. Brennan," she said professionally.

"_Dr. Brennan, Kendall wishes to speak with you. It involves the victim._" answered Zack's stoic voice.

Her brows furrowed confused yet, said, "All right. Put her on, please."

There was a bit of rustling on the other end before Kendall's voice sounded in Brennan's ear, sounded a bit breathless, "_Dr. Brennan, I know what happened to Ilene. Her head was smashed into the corner of a horizontal baby grand piano before she was strangled to death by the of a string 4/4 baroque violin._"

"Are you sure, Kendall?"

"_I have no doubts. I've seen this before._"

Brennan didn't doubt her, she sounded more than sure, especially if she had experience with those types of injuries. "All right. We'll be back at the lab soon."

"Y_ou should go to the music store they were bought at. It's one really close by. It's called Musical Notes._" Kendall pointed out firmly.

"That's a very rational choice." the older woman concurred.

"What's going on?" Booth asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Brennan looked to her partner. "Kendall has identified the murder weapon and how Ilene was killed."

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, really. Her head was smashed against the corner of a piano corner post-mortem before being asphyxiated by a violin string. That being, Kendall suggested that you and I could to the music store where these items were purchased." Brennan stated.

Booth made a face, picturing all of that. Nevertheless, he also a bit impressed that the kid had figured all that out—of course with the assistance of the squints.

Then, he heard Kendall's voice calling to Brennan, "_Dr. Brennan, can you please give the phone to Agent Booth?_"

"Yes." the auburn-haired said before handing her cell to the FBI agent.

He looked at her a bit confused, but placed the phone to his ear, using one hand to drive. "What's up, kid?"

"_Pick me up._"

"Excuse me?"

"_Pick me up at the Jeff. I want to go with you and Dr. Brennan to the music store._"

"Kendall, I don't think--"

"_Do you know the differences between pianos? Or violins? Do know what a baby grand piano is? Or what it looks like? Or what a baroque violin and what it looks like?_"

"Uh, no?"

"_Does Dr. Brennan?_"

Booth asked Dr. Brennan and received a "no" as well.

"_I can. I can help. I can help you find those._"

Booth made a face, contemplating the idea of involving someone as young as Kendall into such a thing. Then again, she was technically already involved. Sighing deeply in frustration, the ex-sniper reluctantly said, "Fine. We're coming to get you."

"_Thank you._"

* * *

Please review~! ^-^


	5. Four: Musical Madness

_I am sooooo sorry about the delay, peoples. I don't really have a good excuse; I was lazy and had gotten very distracted with other things. Anyway, here is chapter four and thanks to those who have supported me thus far—thank you soooo much. I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please REVIEW! Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own Bones**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Musical Madness**

Kendall could tell that Booth didn't entirely like the idea of bringing her along, but couldn't argue—she had no idea why he didn't like her being there, it's not like she didn't understand the concept of murder or anything. Brennan, on the other hand, was well...Kendall wasn't entirely sure what her views were on with Kendall being there. She either seemed to not car or she seemed quite interested in her knowledge of instruments, Kendall had no idea—she never did with Brennan.

Either way, they had picked the young woman up at the Jeffersonian and she filed into the backseat before the three drove off to the musical store Musical Notes—naturally, Kendall helped with directions.

It didn't take long to arrive at the musical store since, as Kendall had said it was, it was close by. They got out the car and approached the small, red bricked building. The windows took up most of the front and were very clean—as the saying went "you could eat off them". The door was black and had a bell that chimed musically—how coincidental—when Booth, Brennan, and Kendall entered.

As it would seem, the hour wasn't the Musical Notes' busiest as there were barely any customers around. Or any staff for that matter. The instruments outnumbered the people there and there were _a lot_ of instruments—Kendall had to control herself from going over and playing with the stock of violins when her purple eyes spotted them.

There was one person at the cash register counter and it was a girl not much younger than Kendall. Her hair was jet black and short with bright purple streaks in it. She was paler, but darker than Kendall and her right arm was completely inked with intricate tattoos. The worker seemed absolutely bored out of her mind, which Kendall couldn't understand how anyone could be bored surrounded by such wonderful tools.

The FBI agent, the forensic anthropologist, and the thespian strolled up to the counter and the only male of the group cleared his throat to get the girl's attention before flashing his badge with a mere flick of his wrist. The girl behind the counter's gray eyes widened and all color drained from her face. "Hey, man! If this is about the stash, I was just holding for a friend! I didn't even know what it was! I swear!" she cried, shaking her hands anxiously.

Booth's brows furrowed, Brennan blinked slowly, and Kendall had to control herself from busting out laughing—that was like something from a movie she had once seen.

Booth sighing deeply in exasperation and shook his head. "_No,_" he said slowly. Just for now, he was going to let it go, there were more important things. "We're here on other matters."

"Oh," She calmed and giggled nervously. "Uh, right. So um, what's up? How can I h-help you?"

"Have two instruments that were originally purchased from here returned recently? Within the past week or so?" Booth questioned, leaning on the counter with one arm.

"Specifically a violin and a piano?" added Brennan calmly.

The staff member made a pensive face. "Mmmm," she mused. "Uh...don't know. I only just started working here a couple days ago, but I can ask my manager if ya want. He's just in the back room." The teen admitted, pointing behind her.

"Yeah, go to do that, please." Booth ushered her off.

Nodding stiffly, the girl scampered off to retrieve her boss. Booth shook his head again muttering something about "air-headed kids these days"--Kendall couldn't help think that he sounded like an old man at that moment. Brennan and Kendall decided to take the time to scope out the music store.

Kendall, not being able to control herself any longer, jogged over to the violins. The blonde looked over each string instrument with excitement brightening up her creamy face. All of them were so carefully and beautifully crafted. She admired them all and had such high respect for the person or persons who had built them. Obviously, the person who owned the store had a very good eye.

The young woman's keen eyes examined very violin before her, a smile tugging at her lips. That was until she spotted something off with one particular violin. Her brows furrowed and she lifted the instrument carefully as if she was handling a baby.

The wooden was fine and well-polished, looking an almost orange hue. The neck was long and firm. Very well made. However, one of the strings wasn't tightened tight enough like the others. It was very loose and in the middle of it, it looked bent as if it hadn't been handled properly. Almost as if the string had been taken on the violin, abused, and then restrung.

With that thought kept in mind, Kendall examined further to try to identify what type of violin it was. It didn't take her long.

_Yeah, this is definitely a 4/4 baroque violin. And if I have learned anything over the past few days, this very well might the murder weapon., _she thought to her, a bit bitterly.

"Yo! Booth! Dr. Brennan! Someone! Over here!" Kendall called out.

She got both. Both came up on each side of her and at quite a good speed, it had even made her jump a little. "What, kid? What is it?" Booth asked hurriedly.

"I think this may be the murder weapon. It's the right type and the string looks like it has been taken off, used, and then, put back on." Kendall admitted, holding up the instrument.

Brennan, equipped with latex gloves, took it from the younger female and studied it closely. The look she always had on when examining a bone was clear on her pretty face. Booth and Kendall watched her intently, anticipating whether Kendall was correct or not.

Brennan gave a curt nod. "Kendall, very well might be correct. We will have to take this to the lab and make sure." She gave the smaller girl an approving nod, which made a tiny grin grace her face.

Booth looked between both women before focusing his attention on Kendall. "Do you think you can find the piano too?" he questioned seriously.

"Of course." Kendall answered as if it was the silliest question in the world. "Give me two minutes, three minutes top."

With that, the older people watched the younger quickly move over to the children's instrument section, specifically the piano section. They had to wait a good minute and a half until Kendall exclaimed, "Found it! Or what I assume it is!"

Booth and Brennan moved out to her. She was standing a tiny white piano. Brennan knelt by Kendall to examine while Booth deadpanned. "_That's _a horizontal baby grand piano?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah?" Kendall peered back and up at him as Brennan moved her gloved hands over the piano's smooth surface.

"Its _tiny._" the brunet pointed out with furrowed brows.

"It's called a horizontal _baby_ grand piano for a reason, Agent Booth. It is a piano made for children." she explained, giving him an odd look.

"She's makes a point, Booth. It is a very suiting name. Logical." Brennan stated, her tone a bit distracted since she was working.

Not liking the fact that he was being double-teamed by two women, Booth gruffly asked, "Is it the piano or not?" His arms became folded across his chest.

"Is it? The paint matches the chips of paint in Ilene's--" Kendall winced ever so slightly before continuing, speaking pointedly to Brennan, "--head that Hodgins found. And I saw some paint missing from here." She pointed to the risen top of the piano that was held up by a stick, so you could see the insides of the instrument.

"It's highly positive. You're observations are very good. We'll have to bring this back to the lab, so I can properly search for blood stains." Brennan responded.

"Uh, excuse me. _What _do you think you are doing?" came an effeminate male's voice, sounding very annoyed from behind them.

They all turned to see a scrawny male with a fake tan, wavy black hair, and sapphire eyes. He had a deep scowl on his very pretty face. Kendall tried to not jump for joy when she noticed that he was shorter than see; she just kept calm and straight-faced like the other two.

"We need to take this piano and one of your violins to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said bluntly, yanking off her gloves.

"Unless you're buying it I don't think so." the store owner scoffed, crossing his arms.

"If your employee didn't tell you, we're here for the FBI." Booth pointed out coolly.

The other male rolled his eyes dramatically. "Okay, _fine._ So unless you have a _warrant_ I don't think so."

"Good thing we have one then." the ex-sniper smirked, fishing for the piece of paper and holding it out.

The store owner's scowled deepened bringing out deep wrinkles. "_Fine._ Take what them. Anything else?" he said, disdain and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Do you remember who bought this piano," Kendall pointed to the tiny piano. Then, gestured to the violins. "And the 4/4 baroque violin with the bad string?"

"I get a lot of customers, tiny," he said. Kendall glared wanting to scream out, "I'm taller than you, dumbass!", but clamped her mouth shut knowing how unprofessional that would be. The store owner went on, "I can't possibly remember every one of them. That's why I make my employees keep a log book of everyone who buys something."

Booth's smirk widened, a twinkle in his dark chocolate orbs. "Then, we'll be needing that log book then."

The store owner was beyond pissed and it was obvious because his bronze face was steadily becoming red. "_Fine._" he seethed through his gritted teeth.

"Wonderful." Booth grinned cheekily.

Kendall looked to him with an arched brow. _I think Booth enjoys moments like this a bit too much._

* * *

Everyone was gathered back in the Jeffersonian on the forensics platform, surrounding the body. The only person, who wasn't among the group was Angela as she had been giving the customer log book from Booth; she was to search through all of the names on her computer for the suspected killer. Otherwise, Booth, Brennan, Zack, Hodgins, and Kendall were on the platform making preparations to do a demonstration of what had occurred between Ilene and her murderer.

"So how is this going to be done?" Kendall asked curiously as she was perched on a metal stool with her legs swinging back and forth. How were they possibly going to reenact how Ilene was disoriented and then, asphyxiated using the piano and violin laid out before them on the floor and another autopsy table.

"Hodgins will be the murderer and Zack shall be the victim--" Brennan started to explain, but paused when Booth shot her a hard look while indicating to an oblivious Kendall. Brennan didn't understand at first, but quickly realized and corrected herself, "I mean, Zack shall be Ilene and they will reenact how everything occurred according to Ilene's injuries. It won't be entirely accurate yet, it will help understand the situation better." she explained.

Hodgins smirked rising from his seat and bringing the piano over. On the other hand, Zack looked anything but pleased did as he mentor said and joined his best friend near the miniscule piano.

Kendall arched a brow. "Why Zack looks like he hates his life just now?" she asked aloud.

"Because he hates always being the victim." snickered Hodgins mockingly, grabbing Zack from behind by the shoulders. The taller, but younger made a face only confirming what the other had said.

"It's true." Brennan concurred with a nod.

Kendall tried not to laugh and just smiled a little. "Of course he is." Why wasn't she surprised?

"Okay, so Ilene's murderer came up from behind her, grabbed the back of her head," As Brennan spoke, Hodgins' actions followed; he kept one hand on Zack's shoulders and the other was placed firmly against the back of Zack's head. "Since Ilene was much smaller in height and weight, the killer had no problem keeping a firm hold on her and smashing the front left part of her cranium against the corner of the piano. Considering the particulates Hodgins found and both people's heights, her head had to have hit the corner of the lifted lid." she stated.

Hodgins forcefully brought Zack's head down, but Zack didn't actually meet the piano lid—it was just a demonstration, after all. Zack pretended to disoriented and stumbled back into Hodgins, who held him securely. Kendall had to contain herself because of Zack's horrible, but humorous acting. Not to mention, there was something about the men's reenactment that didn't seem right to the girl to distract her from laughing.

Thus, she stood and politely cut the other female off, "Dr. Brennan, do you mind if I do something?"

Brennan's crystalline eyes stared at her perplexed for moment—the three men looked just as confused by the blonde's interjection. "I suppose not." Brennan ultimately said, motioning Kendall to do what she wanted.

With a thanking nod, the younger and small woman moved to Hodgins and Zack. "Not that I don't doubts you guys or anything about Ilene's head was injured or your skills, but there's something about this reenactment that doesn't seem right to me." Kendall admitted aloud. She glanced to Hodgins. "May I?" she indicated to Zack, who wasn't the only one who was watching her curiously.

Shrugging, the curly-haired man stood back to join Brennan and Booth. Kendall took Hodgins' place behind Zack, placing her hands on his shoulder and the back of his head—for a brief moment she noted that the graduate student had incredibly soft hair. "At the angle and height that Hodgins had Zack at makes it very hard for that type of collision resulting in the injury to Ilene's skull. Horizontal baby grand pianos are very small and were created for toddlers, so they wouldn't be intimidated by the big size of a regular sized grand piano. And Ilene and her killer were far bigger than this piano, even_ I'm_ bigger than it." The twenty-year-old ignored the snorts of laughter from Hodgins behind her and went on with her speech, "So that got me to thinking that Ilene had to have been forced onto her knees or at least into a kneeling position for the killer to manage such."

Kendall gently nudged the back of Zack's legs—to which he momentarily stiffened to unbeknownst to her—indicating she wanted him to get down. The floppy-headed young man got down to his knees. "Now, considering where Ilene's head injury was, the murderer had to maneuver her head at about a 15 degree angle and brought her head down at a 37 degree angle against the piano lid corner." Kendall turned Zack's head at the angle she specified and then, brought his head down carefully in the angle she had indicated. Brennan's assistant was stiff—then again, he always was—but didn't resist against the pale girl's actions.

"I may be wrong, but that makes more sense with the results the team has come up with and makes more sense pertaining to the instrument." the girl stated. She rose from her position over Zack and faced the others, who were staring at her. Her cheeks became flushed and she shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. From behind her, Zack stood, too. Her brows furrowed at the looks they were all giving her. "What?" she asked sheepishly.

"You're one of them," Booth blurted, dumbfounded with furrowed brows.

"One of who?"

"_Them_." he motioned to the squints. Kendall wasn't sure whether Booth looked disgruntled or not.

"I think Booth means a genius." Hodgins pointed out, arms crossed. Booth nodded curtly.

"What is your I.Q., Kendall?" Brennan questioned curiously. The rest looked just as curious.

The short-haired girl didn't see anything wrong with the question, but she had to think for a moment. Her purple hued-eyes gazed up at the brightly lit ceiling, her hands tucked into the back pockets of her gray holey skinny jeans. "Um..." she mused, scrunching up her face. "1...72...73, maybe."

Booth shook his head in disbelief. "Your I.Q. Is 172?"

"Around that. Possibly less." Kendall shrugged carelessly. "I don't entirely know. I haven't taken an I.Q. test since I was in middle school."

"So, you are a genius." Zack stated from beside her stoically.

"Yeah, I guess. If that's what you kids are calling it these days." Again, she seemed careless.

Before anyone could question her further on her intelligence, Angela's honey-liked voice cut in as she stepped onto the platform, "I found the guy who bought and returned the piano and violin." The artist held up a picture of the said person. "His name is Richard Quinton."

Everyone stared at the picture. Brennan, Hodgins, and Zack looked at it quizzically, Booth's face was contorted pensively, Kendall had blanched, and Angela was frowning. Booth peered to the blonde girl under his care. "Hey, kid, isn't that--" he began. Hadn't Kendall gave a description that matched that guy's picture to the FBI?

"Yeah, that's him all right." she said stiffly, her eyes glued to the picture of the man with long unkempt auburn hair, dark eyes, one silver tooth, and an old, dirty denim jacket. "That's my theater group's stalker."

Angela made a face, looking from her friend to the picture of Richard Quinton to her friend again. "But that's not the same guy who--" she started.

"No, they're not the same person. Ilene's murderer and Riley's murderer are two different people," Kendall muttered, her voice strained. "But their methods were pretty much the same."

"Does that mean--?"

"I-I think so, Ange."

Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, and Zack exchanged confused and worried looks, having not a clue as to what was going on, except that it involved Ilene and Kendall, maybe Kendall more than Ilene. What was the artist and the thespian talking about? Whatever Angela and Kendall were talking about meant nothing good.


	6. Author's Note

Hey, everyone, I would like to apologize for the extremely long wait for this story, but it may be a little bit while longer until I can update. And that would be because my laptop has a virus and will not permit me access to the internet. I'm using my great-aunt's computer right now, but I can't upload my stories to it or write on it since my guardian uses it more often than not for work. I am very sorry for this inconvenience. I really am. However, the minute I get my internet access back, I will be upload new chapters, be rest assured since I am still writing them. Thank you for reading and I apologize again.


End file.
